Remember When
by HickChick90
Summary: What happens when your past come back to bite you in the butt? Well it's like fishing you catch and release it but sometimes the fish won't let you release it. What a stupid fish. Rates M for reasons people!
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy it's time to gooooooo, I don't want to miss the train and if you move any slower then I'm going to" I yelled up at my dad sitting in the living room. I had been waiting for him for the last ten minutes and I was starting to get bored. I walked over to the mirror in the entrance hall and checked out my reflection. My long blond hair was slightly wavy and spilling around my pail face, my big navy eyes were covered in dark brown shadow. I pulled out a tube of clear gloss and swiped it over my perfectly plump lips.

"What in hell are you wearing Blair" a cold voice said behind me. I turned to see my dad standing behind me on the stairs in a muggle suit.

I looked down at my mini jean skirt navy boyfriend cardigan and white tank and looked back at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about daddy this is fine" I brushed him off turning back to the mirror and fluffing my hair slightly.

I heard him sigh and come down the rest of the stairs. He stood in the reflection with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong? you're not getting sappy about this being my last year are you, o fuck dad it's not a big deal I'll be home before you know it " I smiled at him a little before giving him a small hug. We weren't a big hugging family. He did as best he could on his own. I never knew my mom she died when I was born and my dad and me were in hiding I was living with my God father Severus Snape and took over the last name Black so that no one would suspect who my dad was. My dad is the Lord Voldemort and to say we were unpopular around most would be a slight understatement.

I walked onto the train at kings cross and found a compartment to sit in. I waited for my friends to show up. I pulled out a Sudoku book and started playing.

"What is that Blair Bear are you playing a muggle game?" Blake, my best friend asked flopping down beside me and pulling the book out of my hand

"It's a game my dad got me hooked on over the summer he's addicted to it" I replied coolly pulling the book out of her hand and placing it in my purse. I looked over to see Blake pulling up her shoulder length brown hair up in a pony tail leaving her thick short, side swept bangs hanging in front of her forehead. She looked at me with big brown eyes and smirked

"So who did you do this summer ? Anyone I know " I asked as the train started to move.

She shook her head "no but I tried, stupid Blaze had his stupid friends over all summer and I couldn't get one boy passed them" she pouted talking about her brother Blaze Zabini.

"I do have news though" she whispered shutting the compartment door and leaning closer to me "Draco is back"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" I asked quizzically furrowing my brow at her

"Don't do that you'll get wrinkles" she said massaging my forehead" But yeah I overheard him talking to blaze about it, he's coming on as Potions master "she smirked pinching my arm her eyes glinted mischievously.

"I thought he was on the outs with the order for o I don't know TRYING TO KILL DUMBELDORE!" I whisper the last bit harshly

"he was, he is a secret agent, I guess he went to the order and told them he wanted sanctuary and needed help and the dolts believed him so now they are bringing him in to keep him safe" she looked at me excitedly

"Wow the original slytherin prince will be returning to Hogwarts, this is going to be an interesting year" a sly smile slid into place across my lips.

"Do you think you will rekindle any of those old flames you had for him?" Blake looked at me expectantly

"Blake snake we hooked up once in his last year, I haven't seen him in two years!"

"Good thing I look even hotter now" I thought to myself

"Students I would like to say one last thing before the feasting begins, I would like you all to welcome back an old student of ours who will be our new Potions master, please give Professor Malfoy a warm return." McGonagall called to the Great hall clapping stiffly the room erupted into chatter and a few claps mostly for the slytherin table.

I looked up at the professors table and found him immediately, he looked better than before. His hair was shorter his body looked the same . Our eyes met for a moment and I swear I saw him smirk seductively at me. I turned away and started to eat.

" Blair, Blake how are the queen B's of Slytherin doing?" a person walked up behind us throwing his arms around our shoulders which wasn't hard because we were the same height as each other , 5'8.

"Were good Damon how are you doing?" I replied flirtatiously checking him out. He had defiantly grown up this summer. Damon was tall and thin with messy dark espresso colored hair that almost covered his amazing green eyes he was 6 feet exact and always smelled supper nice.

"Better now I'm with you" he slid his hand down my back.

"Hands to yourself Marks" I stated walking ahead of him with Blake

"What's your first class Blair?" Blake asked the next morning at breakfast

"Double Potions, the free then DADA and another free" I answered drinking my tea

"Welcome to Potions NEWT advanced, you're the top of all your classes and I expect you to give me all you have" Draco called to his rather small class of 12 people" why the hell are there so few of you guys ?" he asked leaning on his desk, he had removed his robe and was just standing in a pair of khakis and a blue dress shirt and tie with the sleeves pulled up.

I saw Granger raise her hand and wave it madly. I wish I could say she was different from her sister but she wasn't they even looked alike the only difference between the two girls was that Melissa was a Ravnenclaw instead of a Gryffindor.

"Granger "he sighed

"Well sir you kind of made it that only people with an E on their OWLS could get in and only 12 of us did so" she gestured to the room full of blue and green robes with two maroon ones.

"Well let's get started then I suppose. This is the ever tricky Kneeble , it is extremely poisons' if prepared in a potion incorrectly, we will be working with these fun little guys for the next few months working up to our big project at just before Christmas which will be brewing a functional draft of sleeping beauty. Now today you will be reading about the proper way to dissect one, and how many different applications the separate parts can be used for. I expect your lists done before the class is over you have an hour and a half good luck" he sat down and started reading something

"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" I whined slumping against Talon. He was another one of my good friends he was tall and super built from sports he had a buzz cut and big blue eyes and a smile that would make a nun cum.

"Miss Black if you could keep your moaning to a minimum I'm sure your fellow class mates would be able to concentrate more" Draco called not looking up from his work.

"I'm sure all the boys don't mind sir, I'm sure they've all heard it before, you on the other hand "

"Miss Black detention for your crude humor and if you say something so disrespectful again ill deduct points." He shot me a glare and I smirked

"Nice going Blair it's not even been an hour yet and you have already gotten yourself in trouble. You're going to need to be punished later for being so naughty , my room 9 sharp ill teach you what I do with a dirty mouth" Talon smirked at me caressing my naked thigh under my kilt.

"I promise not to be late "I purred running my pump up his leg.

The bell went and I started to collect my things

"Miss Black will you wait I would like to speak to you before you leave for your next class" Draco called from the front of the class

"I don't have another class" I responded coolly

I waited for everyone to leave and he crossed the room to close the door.

"Blair you need to keep your sexual innuendos to a minimum if you're going to remain in my class. I am your teacher now not your peer and anything that happened when I was a student here will not affect anything I'm doing now do you understand me Blair" he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Yes Draco I get it, lay off, I will." I stood up and walked over to him leaning on his desk. I was standing in front of him, with him slouching our faces were at the same height. "I promise not to do anything without your consent sir" I purred smirking at him suggestively

He leaned forward so his face was beside mine and whispered " be here at 7 tonight for your detention" he pulled away and he could obviously tell that I was slightly stunned with his actions . He gently moved me out of the way and walked past me with his hands in his pockets out the door.

"I can't believe he did that, do you think he still wants you, I think he still wants you, it's obvious he needs you to clean his pipes if you know what I mean." Blake joked lying on the sofa in the common room after classes.

"I wouldn't mind having him again, he is still the best shag I have had."


	2. Chapter 2

"You are late Blair" a cold voice said behind me as I walked into the cool dungeon potions room.

"How did you get into the school daddy? " I asked whipping around to find an old decrepit man with paper white hair and a long beard "never mind" I said under my breath.

"Draco informed me that you have been attracting a lot of negative attention to yourself my child is this true?" he asked .

"O daddy Draco is just mad because I made him look bad in class today, I was mentioning our …past endeavors" I replied slightly looking over my shoulder at the clearly frustrated Malfoy.

"Behave little one I don't want you to mess up anything for Me." with that he apparated away leaving me and Draco alone in the dungeon.

I felt a hand grab mine and shoved me against the wall " Don't you dare ever embarrass me in front of him again do I make myself clear Blair, I'm tired of your little game you need to fear me. I can't do it in class but I can and I will make you remember who I am when we are alone in our fun detention period. Do you understand" his eyes were furious and his words were filled with anger.

I nodded at him trying to get my arm free from his vice grip like grasp "I promise Draco" I whimpered.

He let go but still had me pushed against the wall with his body. He was looking deep in my eyes and he crashed his mouth against mine. I didn't respond thinking this was a trap but when he pushed harder I responded. He placed his hands on my hips pulling my shirt out of my skirt. I could feel his hands on my skin and it felt like an electric current going through him to me. I reached my hands around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. I ran my hand down his front and pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it. His tie was already gone. He picked me up and placed me on the desk behind him. I responded by wrapping my legs around him. Then he pulled away from me.

"What the fuck am I doing" he whispered to himself running a hand through his hair. "Umm Blair you should go I'll see you in class on Thursday " he had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face but I got off the table and left . I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out the door. "Damn I'm good" I thought to myself.

"Where have you been little Blair?" talon asked when I walked into his dorm at 10 "You're an hour late I thought you chickened out "he smirked

"Shut it Bryant I do not chicken out you're the one who would chicken out. Now shut up I'm not in the mood to talk" I got on top of him and started to kiss him he kissed back but not like Draco he kissed alright there were no sparks when he touched me no fire in my belly. I sat up and looked at talon and he wasn't beneath me anymore it was Draco he was there. I shook my head and looked back it was talon again.

"What the hell I must be going crazy" I thought to myself as talon unbuttoned my shirt. I let him undress me and take me but the further we got the harder it was for me to see him and not the illusion of Draco that kept reappearing.

"Blake" I called crawling into bed with her in our dorm.

"What" she murmured in her sleep.

"I think I'm falling for him again, how dumb can I get he's just a boy yet every time I see him I just fall for him. I tried to have sex with talon and he was all I could think of, It was like I was pretending to have sex with Talon when I was having sex with Draco "I sighed looking up at the hangings above her bed.

"Why would you pretend to have sex with Talon when you were having sex with Draco? He totally wins the hotness award" she stated pointedly.

"Focus Blake that's not the problem at hand thought I totally agree!"

"Blair you can have him if you want you know that all you have to do is seduce him remember your Blair Black the slytherin sex symbol, you can have who you want when you want them and you know he liked you before so just rekindle the passion." She rolled over placing her head on my stomach "you smell good, like boy and coconut can I use you as a pillow" I huffed removing myself from her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday came along fast and I was sitting in my potions seat when he came in. I didn't know what to do I wanted to jump him so bad that every time he passed me my stomach would do a small back flip and make me want to moan. I had never been this easy before all I wanted was to touch him again, kiss him, and kiss every inch of him. He was leaning on his desk and all I could stare at was his well endowed package.

"Miss Black are you alright you seem to be transfixed on something"

"O shit o shit o shit think of something fast think, think, think got it!" I thought to myself.

"I was perfecting the art of sleep with my eyes open; I'm good right "I smirked. I wanted to do a small fist pump of victory at my clever response but I refrained.

"Detention" he groaned frustrate.

Blake slipped a piece of paper towards me.

You were staring at his package.

So what if I was.

You want him so bad, do you need to break out your trusty vibrator!

I do not have a vibrator, and if I did it wouldn't be for single person use!

Lol I'm sure but I'm sure you do need to change your panties, you were biting your bottom lip and I know what that means bear .

Shut it snake

"Blair, Blake would you pay attention for god sake "Draco groaned behind us grabbing the note and pocketing it.

I gave Blake an alarmed look that she returned.

When the bell rang I got up and waited till everyone had left and went up to Draco.

"Drac… I mean Sir can I have that note back by any chance there are some privet things in it and I don't think you want to read those things so I'll just take it back" I walked close to him.

"You know you shouldn't write personal stuff like that on a piece of paper, especially when it's about the professor of the class you're in at that time" he looked up at me with a cocky smile.

I moved closer to him my leg was touching his and I felt that electricity in my stomach.

"No one needs to know, you know I won't say anything, I didn't even tell Blake about last night"

He stood in front of me and started to kiss me I hoped up on the desk not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he placed his hands on my thighs lifting up my skirt. I felt him get hard and moaned a little into his kiss. I felt him smirk and continued kissing him harder I slid my hands down to his pants and undid them sliding my hand inside. He started to moan, he kissed down my neck, sucking on my collar bone. He slid his hand under my skirt; he pushed my panties aside and started to rub my clit with his immense hand.

He pulled away towards my ear and whispered "I did make you wet Blair" and he kissed me right in my sweet spot. I let out a long moan.

"Oo you like that do you" he kissed it again slipping his fingers inside of me making me wetter.

He kissed it again and my body clenched around his vigorously moving fingers. I threw my head back moaning and kissed him forcefully on the mouth pulling him closer with my legs. Then there was a knock at the door and we separated so quickly I didn't think it was possible.

I hopped off his desk and he sat down pulling close to the desk to cover his erection. Snape walked in staring at me with a strange expression.

"Really Blair what would your father say if he saw you with a bright red hickey on your neck" he snapped saying the word "hickey" like it was something he found on his shoe.

"O calm down Sev its all fine he's not here, wait you know what a hicky is I'm so happy for you"

"Out!" he yelled sternly at me pointing towards the door.

"Love you too" I skipped passed him

"You know she will be the demise of the whole evil world, and its scary because she seems so innocent" I heard Snape say as I reached the door. Draco made a strange grunting chuckle type noise and I smiled wickedly knowing talking about me seeming innocent, when moments ago he was full steam ahead on the lets have sex train. I turned and cocked my eyebrow at him suggestively so only he could see.

I skipped up to the Great hall for something to eat. I was almost their when I was pulled into an empty class and pined up to the door.

"Talon" I breathed

"Who else baby" he kissed my neck "I want you" he groaned throwing his hand up my skirt to find my still wet pussy from Draco.

"I see you want it too baby you should have come and found me "

"Who said that not where I was going" I smirked throwing him off.

He pulled my panties off and threw them on the ground placing me on a desk.

"Déjà vu much" I thought back to Draco and me in the lab not ten minutes ago. Wow I'm kind of a slut today.

He undid his pants letting them fall to the ground and thrust himself into me. I let out a little moan as he started sucking on my collar bone where Draco had left his mark, which had disgusted Snape so. Convenient much! He was moving fast in and out making me moan. He was big not as big as Draco, but big enough though. He was getting close because he was getting harder and I felt him shutter. I felt my body tighten around him and come with him. He kissed me pulling out and looking at the clock.

"Shit I'm hungry" his stomach growled making me laugh.

I can't believe I just had sex with Talon again and thought about Draco the whole time. I smacked myself mentally for my incompetence.

We walked into the great hall and over to where Blake was sitting with Damon who had a younger girl mercilessly trying to tear him away from Blake. Damon and Blake had and arranged marriage since they were 2. Damon tried to be a man whore and was given the title after Draco left but could never be that completely because he was in love with Blake. Blake though amazing at flirting could never tell when someone was flirting with her let alone liked her to save her life. She would always tell me about how some boy just took her and kissed her. When in reality he had been flirting with her as well. She really should be a blond.

I saw Draco watching me as I sat with Blake.

"What took you so long Blair I've been waiting for you, what did Malfoy do to you, did he get you good"

"What are you talking about" I asked worried she saw us.

"Did he yell much is what she means "Damon clarified rubbing Blake's back as she stuffed her face with carrots.

"O" I giggled," um no but I have detention later" I rubbed my neck embarrassed that I had been so skittish.

"Did I give that to you?" Talon asked pulling down the collar of my shirt looking at the hickey approvingly.

"Yes last night and Snape saw it and yelled at me" I pretended to be frustrated.

"Sorry babe" he kissed my cheek and started to eat resting one of his hands on my thigh then it hit me.

"Do you have my panties" I whispered in his ear.

He choked a little looking at me first with an excited look the realizing what I was really saying and shaking his head no bewildered.

"You left them their" he whispered back smiling wickedly moving his hand up further and feeling bare skin

"Stop" I smacked his hand "and no I didn't leave them you did " I seethed giving him a death glare.

Just then a little Gryffindor came running in and over to his group of friends waving something around and they all started to cheer. Draco was passing when he stopped and looked, ripping whatever it was out of his hand.

"Where did you find these" he sneered.

"In transfiguration class" he squeaked.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked from the front of the hall.

He walked up to her showing her MY PANTIES!

"O for fucking sake "I cursed

"Those are just like the ….. O shit" Talon stated laughing as Draco held my panties for the entire school to see.

McGonagall stood glaring at the crowed.

"All fifth through seventh years stay everyone else out NOW" she yelled.

After it was only the three years left three rows of benches appeared in front of the staff table

"Sit "she called

"Now children I know your curious about sex" she coughed uncomfortably looking around at the students.

"I never thought something like this would happen within our classrooms. This is a school not a brothel and I would appreciate it if you would treat it as so" she called around the room clearing her throat again." I know all of your bodies are changing and your having feelings for the opposite sex or same sex in some cases but you shouldn't take sex lightly children. It is big commitments that can lead to lots of things like pregnancy and I personally believe that none of you want children now. So I think it would be best if you just waited and expressed your feelings in other non physical actions especially not in class. Eerm alright you may all leave" she waved her hand for all of us to leave.

"I can't believe we just got a sex talk from McGonagall. I feel so violated." Damon shuttered flopping down on a love seat in the common room.

"Yeah who ever left their stupid panties in a class room deserve to be cursed the dolt" Blake whined sitting with Damon on the love seat making him blush slightly being so close to Blake clearly thinking about sex.

"They were mine" I confessed reluctantly running my hand through my hair "Stupid Talon kind of threw them and I forgot to pick them up."

Talon gave Damon a high five smirking.

"Fuck you guise" I got up and stormed off to my room to get changed for detention. I threw on new panties, Rock and republic jeans, and a black tight tee with a pair of flats.

"These are yours" Draco said handing me my panties as I walked into the dungeon with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked bewildered that he would make a big deal about it.

"Why do you think, your being a whore"

"Excuse me "I stared at him.

"You hook up with me then you go hook up with Talon, I think that calls for you to be dubbed a whore"

"Fuck you Draco your such a hypocrite, you slept with at least two girls a day when you went here and no one ever got mad at you for it. And why do you care so much we hooked up ok it's not like it meant anything to you. And did you ever think that I hooked up with him for your stupid mistake of giving me a hicky" I spat and walked out of his class.

I heard him whisper something behind me but I was to angry to ask him and continued on my way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god I had someone put me on their tracking list! That made my day even more than seeing Despicable Me, which is AMAZING I snorted so loud I couldn't help it though! Any way I hope yall are likening my story I know I am lol. But if you have anything suggestions critiques I would love to hear them so I can change things. Hope you enjoy these two parts.

T

* * *

"Today class we will be testing our draughts of sleeping beauty on these enchanted dolls of the fall asleep then you will get a passing grade if anything else happens you will receive a failure so I hope you did it right" Draco called to the class on the Friday before leaving for break.

"Hey Blair what are you wearing to the Christmas dance tonight?" Blake asked leaning over on her arm as Draco started grading all of the potions.

"I think I'm going to wear that cute teal one with the beaded halter bib thing and flows out under the boobs what about you?"

"The light blue one with the gold pattern on it that is like a halter and shows off my boobs you know the one." I nodded in response.

"Girls are you ready to show me you potions" Draco asked

"Sure sir" I handed him the vile of potion and he fed it to the doll who fell asleep delicately on the table.

"Perfect " he smirked and I got out of my seat waiting for Blake whose did the same.

"You two may go" he commented walking away.

"So we have three hours to get ready do you want me to do your hair first?" Blake asked on the short commute to the common room

"Yeah I just want a simple side bun with my bangs down" I replied flopping on the stool in the bathroom.

After dressing we walked out of the room and towards the boys in their black dress robes.

"You look beautiful" Damon breathed checking out Blake

"Thanks" she beamed walking out with him

"Not too shabby Talon you look good tonight" I laughed wrapping my arm around his as we headed towards the great hall.

"You look beautiful, don't get mad at me if I pull you into a classroom before the dance" he joke" I promise ill pick up your panties" he opened the door to the great hall

"who said I was wearing any" I smirked ascending into the hall towards the dance floor. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye wearing his black dress robes looking fantastic. I shook my head as two hands encircled my waste pulling me towards a chest.

"You can't say something like that and walk off Blair it's not nice" Talon purred kissing my neck.

"Sorry" I laughed as we started to dance. This night would be like all the others with Talon, nothing compared to some people.

It was about eleven and I was thoroughly intoxicated from the random flasks that seemed to be filtering around the slytherin students. So far I had taken shots of vodka, yager, schnapps, cheery and wine. I was still waiting for one with my favorite whisky. I was dancing with Blake to some upbeat techno like song that we were jumping around to. The teachers were giving infuriated glances as if trying to find one of us taking a drink but they had yet to find one of us.

"I need to get some air Blake I'm spinning" I slurred walking out towards the front doors of the school. When I stepped out I perched on one of the steps watching the world around me. Taking a deep breath trying to make the swimming in my head stop I got a fragrant whiff of men's cologne and expensive cologne at that.

"Aww Miss Black not enjoying the dance" Draco hissed stepping in front of me

"Nope I hate it" I glared at him trying my hardest to not slur my words.

"Blair you smell of booze" he wrinkled his nose at me.

"Yeah someone spilled on me when I was dancing they could have ruined my dress you should pay closer attention to you students Mr. Malfoy" I hissed his name harsher than the rest of my statement. With that I stood up and marched back into the school my dress flowing after me making my exit look far more dramatic and exaggerated then I would have liked but I went with it.

It was my first day home for Christmas break when Draco came up my room. He walked in without knocking and threw his trunk on the floor. I don't think he noticed me. He looked frustrate and whirled around to see me lying on the bed. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he stormed out.

I wandered after him. He stormed into my father's study. I followed.

"YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOUR KID" he yelled.

"Hey I'm not a kid" I called back "I'm 18 and your only 20 so fuck off…. WAIT IM MARRYING HIM DADDY YOU CANT!" I called after realizing what he had said.

"SHUT IT both of you, you are giving me a head ache and yes you are, If Draco is to be my predecessor, then I require him to marry into the family, and so that would be you puppet. I thought you wouldn't mind Snape said you two were getting along quite well at the beginning of the semester" he glared at the both of us as if daring one of us to speak out about it again.

"This isn't a choice. I've decided and it will happen tonight so deal with it! You will marry him and then you will start your mission with Draco at the order and you will pretend to like each other and if you don't then I will hex you both into the next millennium. Now go away I have things to do. I expected more from you two, stop acting like children." He turned away from us signaling for us to leave.

"Fuck this shit" I cursed turning to leave.

"Language Blair fuck, your suppose to be a lady" he roared after me.

I stormed back to my room and walked straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and dried my hair with a simple spell to straighten it and threw on some makeup. I wrapped a towel around me and wandered into my room. I saw Draco laying on the bed with one arm behind his head the other was holding a book in front of his face he looked too comfortable in my bed for my liking.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed breaking the silence.

"Reading cant you tell, that's why I have a book, Merlin how did you ever get into my class" he replied exasperated placing the book on his lap as he sat up holding his page with his thumb.

"Great well go read in your room"

"I'm in my room darling "he spat glaring at me.

"Fuck" I yelled walking into my closet and threw on skinny jeans flat grey boots and a deep green low V neck sweater that showed off my perfectly porcelain cleavage .

"I'm going to Blake's if dad asks" I called walking out of the closet and over to the vanity to fix my hair.

"I'm not your messenger" he replied snottily with his book back in front of his face.

"Do you just have to infuriate me? Does it make you feel better about yourself or something?"

"Do you have to irritate me "he stood up and I could see what he was wearing a pair of dark jeans white sneakers a tee shirt and a hoodless zip up. He looked cute.

Stop Blair before your mind looses track of who is in front of you.

"I hate you" I seethed stepping closer to him.

"I hate you" he seethed stepping closer too. We were now right in front of each other. Then our lips crashed together and we were on the bed making out. His tong was licking my lip and I let him into my mouth, he tasted so good. He was on top of me I had lost my boots, and sweater. My pants were undone and he was holding my hip as the other wandered through my hair. He was shirtless, shoeless and his pants were also undone. I flipped us so I was on top and his hands slid to my butt. He squeezed tightly I sat up to I was straddling him and he pulled off my shirt sitting up we started kissing again and he kissed my neck.

"Oops I'm sorry" Blake said from the door turning and leaving slamming the door as she went.

I tried to cover myself with the closest thing.

"I'll meet you in the living room in a minute" I cried to her down the hall

"No way did this just happen" I said getting off of him. I pulled my sweater on and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shoes back on. His shirt was already on. I redid my pants and threw on my boots and walked out without another word but I could hear him sigh and lay back on the bed.

"BLAIR, what the hell were you doing" she cried when I walked into the living room.

I walked over to the drink cart and pored myself and Blake a whisky.

"We need to talk" I sighed sitting beside her and handing her the cup taking a drink out of mine.

"So are you going back to school?"

"No I think that this was a plan that the order made for him and daddy thinks it a good way to get another person on the inside. We're going to have to go live next to the orders house. Draco lied to them and said we've been together since that time when I was 15 and they think were just now getting married because I'm legal age and want to pick their side with my "dad" Snape."

"Why would they think that?"

"I have no idea, I didn't ask Draco "

"Yeah you seemed a little distracted I suppose" she giggled smiling wickedly at me and playfully pushing me.

"Don't make me hex you Snake, I don't wanna be a good guy this bites" I whined pushing her back.

"You're not a good guy, you're a secret agent if anything and you're not I am. All you have to do is be nice and pretend Snape is your dad and be in love with me" Draco said taking a glass of vodka and sitting in one of the chairs.

"I don't want to leave school thought I want to stay with Blake" I whined holding her hand.

"Umm I'm not going back to school Blair, Damon and I got married last night and he and Talon are going away on a mission so my parents are pulling me out of school so I can wait for him to come home." She smiled at the thought of Damon.

"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT ME!" I screamed at her jumping up from the sofa and glaring at her. Then I grabbed her left hand and inspected the diamond ring that now resided there.

"Lunatic" I heard Draco breath behind me I ignored him still focused on Blake.

"Snake why didn't you tell me" she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't know it was happening till about an hour before it was just my parents his parents and us. If I had of known you defiantly would have been there." She looked up sympathetically.

"Well that's ok I'm getting married tonight, I'm ecstatic cant you tell" I replied dully rolling my eyes in Draco's direction as he did the same.

"You'll be happy one day you just hate each other know I'm sure you would have liked each other more if I had of let you finish what was going on earlier." She smiled slyly grinning from ear to ear. I hit her with a pillow.

"So what is all of slytherin moving out?" I tried steering the conversation back on track.

"Basically the lines are being drawn Blair, and we have to pick one, and pretend to be on the other" Draco stated looking at me pointedly.

"But why do I have to marry you why can't we just be like friends?" I whined taking a big gulp out of my glass draining it.

"Boozer much?" Blake laughed.

"O don't be so dumb, do you think the order would believe that I wanted to save a friend, I don't think so. We have to make them think I can't live without you. They think that the only reason I'm so close to the dark lord because of my dad and my aunt Bella. They think if I don't bring you you're going to be killed." He said it as if he were talking to a two year old.

"Thanks Draco I get it" I seethed crossing my arms.

"Well I have to get going I told Damon I wouldn't be long. Try to enjoy yourselves I'm sure one day you'll be able to sit in a room together." she laughed and smiled hugging me and apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at my hand where the diamond ring sat. It wasn't ugly it was a big diamond surrounded by emeralds. I looked at the other hand that was laced with Draco's and I felt that little spark in my stomach. We were sitting in the Weasley house for an order meeting. I was disgusted by this place it was like a dump with miss matched everything. I scooted closer to Draco and he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me. My "dad" Snape was on my other side and looked as enticed with the conversation as Draco was. I on the other had was planning ways to kill myself without anyone knowing I was gone. Potter was speaking animatedly about something he did in the ministry once when he fought The Dark Lord.

"I'm going to make some dinner" Granger said getting up from the sofa across the room kissing Ron tenderly on the cheek as she moved.

Draco looked down at me and motioned with his eyes for me to go too. I shook my head slightly begging him with my eyes not to make me do it. He glared at me pinching me slightly making me jump. Everyone looked at me when I did this.

"Eerrm Hermione may I help you?" I asked standing up covering up my sudden movement by fixing my jeans.

"That would be wonderful Blair thank you!" she beamed at me.

"So you and Draco have been together for three years in secret?" Hermione asked as i added another layer to the Mexican dip.

" yeah we didn't want anyone to know especially daddy we didn't think he would approve, but then when he and Draco discovered each other here he let us get married but he made me wait till I was 18" I fake smiled at her

"That's such a cute story, you know I always thought you were different, more hard and now I see you're just a big mush ball" she said setting the last of the food on the table "Dinner" she called into the living room. I was imagining throwing daggers into her head when she turned away from me.

"I can't stay I must be on my way to another meeting" Snape said walking towards me and kissing my forehead and apperating away.

I walked over to Draco and wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"I hate you" I murmured "you are such a fucking git and I can't wait to get home and let you have it" I pulled away smirking looking at him suggestively and he grinned back kissing me roughly and pulling away with his forehead on mine and smiled "you fuck this up and I will curse you till you can't move go it "he murmured back kissing me again.

"Oh my gosh, you to are so in love it's so cute" Hermione gushed holding onto Ron's arm dreamily.

I made myself blush as I took a seat next to Draco at the dinner table.

We were well into dinner when Ginny looked over at me and Draco with the same dreamy look Hermione had earlier. I was making Draco a plate as he and Mr. Weasley talked about some quidditch team.

"Was it hard at school when he was your teacher I mean I wouldn't be able to be Harry's student." She questioned me. I smiled wickedly at her.

"Actually it made us closer we had never had sex that good and because we had to be even more careful that all the students wouldn't see we ended up hooking up everywhere we could find a place." I smiled all the girls were leaning in closer trying to get all the details of our sex-capades.

"Like where?" Hermione questioned eagerly.

"Well one time in the library then another in the potions cupboard then loads in his class." I smirked as Draco started to listen to our conversation.

"When would you do this?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"After class, before class, detention was his favorite he liked having all the" but I was cut off by Draco's hand covering my mouth.

He pulled me close to him whispering in my ear "shut up now, your turning me on and I don't have any way to release other then you, and don't you dare say my hand because it wouldn't work tonight" he released me smirking. All the girls were still staring at us flushed. I felt my face grow warm. I tried to get back at him for making me flustered but when I slid my hand up his thigh he squeezed my hand tightly in his and placed it on the table.

"Not now sweetie, wait till we get home" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. I seethed on the inside but plastered a sly smile on my face for them all to see giggling.

"Fuck you" I yelled at Draco when we got back to our new "home" it was a small townhome attached to the order's place that looked like a piece of shit. I stormed off to our bedroom. Luckily we had all brand new furnishings inside the rooms or I would have died.

"Lucky for you, you almost fucked up our mission all I said was we needed to get back before you ripped my clothes off right here, you need to stop getting mad at me when were with them you can't keep whispering things in my ear pretending to be saying naughty things when you're telling me you going to cut off my balls. WERE SUPOSTO BE IN LOVE BLAIR not in hate" he yelled back flopping on the bed after disrobing down to his boxers.

"Whatever" I sighed stripping down to my panties and throwing a tight tee on and crawling into be next to him.

"Why did you make me help her cook I hate to cook I'm no good at it"

"You're not bad you're just not practiced, you made the dip right?" I nodded. "Well that was good I think I ate most of it myself" he laughed rubbing his stomach as if it were fat when really it was just a lump of muscle.

"You did eat a lot of it I was worried we would be making a trip to the medi witch tonight "I laughed getting closer to him our legs touched and I got that spark feeling in my stomach again. I leaned forward and kissed him. At first he didn't respond then he pulled me on top of him pulling my shirt up to expose my stomach he was rubbing my sides as we kissed. I felt him grow against my thigh and I started kissing he let out a groan when I hit his sweet spot and started sucking on it making him groan more and hold me tighter to him. He rolled on top of me and slid my shirt over my head. He kissed down my jaw to my neck to my chest down to my breasts. He looked up at me with those amazing blue eyes and he started to suck on my nipple as he massaged the other. I let out a gasp as he got rougher. It felt good so I bucked my hips against his pelvis and he started kissing down my stomach he pulled my panties off and started to lick and suck my clit, I started to moan uncontrollably and ran one hand through his hair the other reached up and held the headboard. I let out another loud moan when he inserted his fingers into me. He came back up to my mouth with his fingers making their way in and out of me rapidly I was so wet I could feel it on my thighs. He was so hard that when I shifted under him he let out a moan. I reached down and pulled down his boxers and started to rub his well endowed member. He moaned more and shimmied his boxers the rest of the way off.

"I told you I wasn't going to do it myself "he grunted in my ear. I smirked back at him and wrapped my legs around his waist returning my hand to his hair and he rubbed his member against my clit making me moan. He took this as an invitation and slid himself inside. I let out a screaming moan. It hurt , considering he was so big, as it went in. He stopped and looked down at me worried that he had really hurt me.

"Don't stop "I moaned with it inside me.

He smirked and that's when it got rough he started pounding into me with a forceful grunt and with every grunt I would moan louder and louder he was kissing my neck when it happened it felt like someone shot me up with fireworks I was groaning and moaning and he was smirking. He went harder realizing I was having an orgasm he wanted it to last but I started to move faster against him when he felt my body clench around him causing him to cum with an animalistic moan he collapsed beside me. We were breathing hard and I rolled over and kissed him again I wanted him again I wanted that spark in my body again. I crawled on top of him and he kissed back.

"I'm too old for this "he moaned as I put him in my mouth and started sucking .

I rolled over off of him for the fifth time to see a group of people standing around the bed. I pulled the sheet up covering my naked self.

"Draco" I called shaking his eyes were already closed.

"Not again Blair he's tired "he spoke sleepily rolling away from me.

"Draco there are people in here"

He sat up immediately holding me to him scanning the people in front of him.

It was the order and they all had their wands raised.

"We heard all this noise in here and we thought the death eaters were torturing you" Ron said turning slightly pink

"O well thanks but were fine" I looked down at the bed trying not to think about what just happened. They stormed my house because of my orgasm, I was mortified.

"Well it looks like we can go then we'll see you later at the meeting" Hermione giggled apperating out of the room every one followed her Snape was the last one.

"He wants to see you" he murmured and apperated away.

I collapsed back in the bed and sighed covering my face with my hands in frustration.

"Well that was… something" Draco said lying back with me.

"I still don't like you just so you know, just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I forget about our past bitch" I went to get up but he held me in place.

"Whore" he purred in my ear kissing my neck finding my sweet spot immediately.

" douche bag" and we started again rolling all over the bed he slid into me making me moan as he pumped up and down he was kissing my neck and I grabbed his hair. Then someone cleared their throat and we stopped and looked at my dad standing in the room with an un-amused look on his face.

"children" he spat viciously "when I ask you to come see me it doesn't mean have sex and then come it means now do you understand me " we nodded Draco rolled off of me " get dressed and meet me at home NOW"

After he apperated away I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans, a grey dolman sleeve sweater and little utilitarian ankle boots with laces and fur inside perfect for winter. Draco threw on a sweater jeans and sneakers and looked me up and down.

"Not now ass hole there isn't anyone else who can catch us today so where is the fun in it "he grabbed my hand and we apperated back to the manor.

I couldn't look at my dad because I didn't know how much he saw. Luckily we were under the sheets but even under the sheet it was kind of obvious that his new son in law was playing hide the snake with his only child.

" I need to know how your mission is going children I need to start planning my attack and I would like it to be soon if at all possible." He sneered. I looked up and caught his eye but he looked away quickly.

"And Mr. Malfoy I would appreciate it if you would never touch my daughter again that is not appropriate behavior for either of you to be demonstrating."

" My Lord" Snape stood up behind Draco and I." I don't want to contradict you but they are married and that is what married people do, that is what young people do, I need not remind you "he stated pointing down at me fearfully.

"I don't care they should wait, just because we did it doesn't mean that they should" he yelled at Snape as if he were his wife.

"Can we stop talking about sex I would rather not talk about you or you" I pointed at dad and Snape," Ever having sex and I would not like to talk about me and Draco have or not having sex and for Christ sake all this could have been avoided if any one cared to knock before entering our bedroom!" My dad looked at me shocked that I had just spoke back to him.

"Back to business now boys" I sat back down and they resumed planning of the attack on the order.


End file.
